Boys and Their Toys
by Writer117
Summary: Oh, no, Lt Ford, those days will never be over, John said with a grin.


Thanks to my betas - my dear husband and oldest daughter.

Respectful feedback welcome.

Not mine, just taking them out to play.

* * *

Major John Sheppard came up hard, back against the wall. He paused to catch his breath, head leaned back. Checked his amo, nearly out. Damn. Need to find somewhere to get more. Wiping the sweat from his brow he straightened up and moved down the corridor. 

He couldn't believe it was taking so long. He had let down his guard, gotten too comfortable. Idiot.

'Come on, John, think. Where could he be?' Scratched his head, dropping his aim to the floor.

A shot whizzed past his head hitting the wall. John ducked and rolled, returning fire. Checking his amo again, he swore silently. Time for a strategic retreat to reload. He took off down the corridor.

Now fully loaded, John walked silently towards McKay's lab, shifting watching before and behind him. He slowed, hearing voices coming from the lab. Peeking around the corner he saw Rodney...and his target directly behind him. Tactical training took over. "Sorry, Rodney," he whispered.

He burst into the room, shouting, "Heads up," at McKay.

A wide-eyed look of terror filled Rodney's face as the major aimed directly at his chest. He tried to duck, but being civilian rather than trained military, his reflexes weren't as good as Major Sheppard's. He didn't stand a chance.

Duty persevered as he stepped over the downed scientist, still scanning the room for the missing target. There would be time for consequence later.

His search brought him to the gate room. Cautiously, heading towards the upper level, he heard voices from Dr Elizabeth Weir's office.

Stopping just outside, he called, "Aidan Ford. It's over. Come out peacefully."

Aidan's voice came back, "No way, sir. It is my time. I will succeed. I will win."

"Not a chance. You aren't getting out of there alive." He peeked around the column he was hiding behind. Dr Weir was sitting at her desk, Aidan standing to her right. Damn it. Why did he have to get her in the middle of this. He took a deep breath. It would be close...as long as she moves faster than Rodney.

Aidan shifted his feet nervously, licked the sweat from his upper lip. No going back now. He had to see this through.

Dr Weir looked up at the young man beside her, then over at the major in the corridor. "Gentlemen, this is enough..."

Aidan snapped his aim as John stepped out, sites locked on each other.

Elizabeth stood slowly, hands half up, watching both men, ready to move should things go bad.

"Ford," John yelled.

"Sir," Aidan returned.

Both men fired simultaneously and time stood still...

AAAA

John lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, felt wetness spreading over his chest. The front of his uniform was soaked. He twisted around to see Ford climbing to his feet, also soaked. A face came into view above him. "Hi," he rasped.

Elizabeth frowned. Her eyes growing wider by the second, contained rage coursed through her body.

The major rolled to his knees, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. She was staring at him...like his mother used to when he did something stupid...

"Umm, I..."

Elizabeth held up a hand for silence. She turned back to Lt Ford who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming Mac truck.

Seeing opportunity, John motioned to Ford as he took off at a dead run. Both were gone before Elizabeth could utter a word.

She pursed her lips, running her hands through her hair with a long suffering sigh.

"Lizabeth," came a whining voice. She looked up to see Rodney coming towards her, his front side drenched.

Dr Weir threw her hands in the air, turned and walked back into her office. 'Boys and their toys,' she thought, tiredly sitting back at her desk.

AAAA

Aidan walked into the commissary. He said 'hi' to a few friends then strode over to Major Sheppard's table.

"What's up, major?"

John looked up from his tray. "Hey, Ford. Not much."

"She let you keep it?"

"Nope. You?"

"Are you kidding? She made me throw it in the incinerator myself."

Major Sheppard nodded. "Sorry about that. I really didn't think she would go over the top like that."

"Don't worry about it. Yours was a cool set up. What was that?"

John smiled, "CPS 2000 Super Soaker."

"Awesome...I guess those days are over though." Aidan's face fell.

Major Sheppard smiled, leaned close to Ford. "Never fear, Lt Ford." Then turned back to his food.

Aidan half smiled but stifled it as Dr Weir came into the commissary. He high tailed it outta there before she could catch him.

Elizabeth stood, tray in hand watching as Lt Ford made a hasty retreat from Major Sheppard's table. Something was going on there.

When night on fell on Atlantis Aidan headed for Major Sheppard's quarters. He wanted to finish the conversation started at lunch.

At his knock, John let him in, checking the corridors both ways before letting the doors slide closed.

Major Sheppard reached into his closet, pulled out a plain cardboard box about the size of a shoe box. Opening it, he pulled out, "The Beast Mega Launcher," he stated proudly.

Aidan's eyes nearly popped as he reached to touch the most awesome slingshot he had ever seen, packed securely in an infinite number of deflated balloons.

John smiled at the younger man's awe. "Oh, yes, Lt Ford, those days will never be over," he said, a shit-eating grin lighting his face.


End file.
